


Across the Night Sky

by bunnyfacecucumber



Series: My Awful Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bad Poetry, Depression, Nonfiction, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfacecucumber/pseuds/bunnyfacecucumber
Summary: Original poem by meWhoo! Part 3!





	Across the Night Sky

We'll reach out and touch them, one day

I think: the stars in the sky;

The holes in the black sheet

Through which heaven shines.

A million, billion lights, organized

Into shapes which we name,

Making sense out of chaos.

The twinkling, burning glow,

Exploding light years away;

Falling across the sky

In a beautiful display of destruction.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? please?
> 
> Thanks <3


End file.
